RPK
RPK is an American backyard wrestler born on August 22, 1992. He is best known for his time in Hybrid Championship Wrestling. Career Hardcore Championship Wrestling (2005-2009) Debut Starting out as one of the founding members of Hardcore Championship Wrestling, RPK engaged a feud with Von Zipper of the HCW Heavyweight Title. In the 1st event in HCW history, Von Zipper beat RPK in a First Blood match to win the HCW Heavyweight Title. On March 3rd, 2006, RPK beat Von Zipper and won his first title in HCW. the HCW Heavyweight Title. Keogh Boys (2005-2007) While in his 1st reign as champion, RPK and his brother Chris Keogh formed an alliance to combat the team of Von Zipper and RIPP. The team held the HCW Tag Titles on one occasion, winning them off of Von Zipper and RIPP. RPK, Chris, and Von Zipper were all in a Three Way Dance Title Unification match, with the winner unifying the HCW Heavyweight Title, Hardcore Title and Television Title. The final two men being RPK and Chris, RPK pinned Chris Keogh and became the Unified Champion. Months after winning the Tag Titles, RPK turned on Chris and told him, "We're over." The two then went on to fued and culminated in Chris Keogh winning the Money in the Bank briefcase. Genesis and Feud with AC (2007-2009) RPK lost the HCW Heavyweight Title to Von Zipper at Sunday Night's Main Event, ending his over year long reign. Weeks after this happened, RPK and Von Zipper formed a truce and then an alliance. RPK and Von Zipper, both stating that it was a new beginning in HCW, decided that they would be known as Genesis. Genesis went on to feud with RIPP throughout 2008 and then the debuting AC. RPK, who was number 1 contender for the title, was announced new HCW Heavyweight Champion when Chris Keogh no showed 2 events, RPK then went on to say that the title would be "broken up" into two titles, the HCW Heavyweight Title and the HCW Television Title. AC who was seconds away from defeating Von Zipper to win the Heavyweight Title, was attacked mid match by RPK ending in a DQ and Von Zipper retaining the title. AC was then granted a rematch in the form of a triple threat match against RPK and the returning Chris Keogh for RPK's HCW Television Title in which RPK retained. After weeks of constant attacks on AC from Genesis, AC pinned RPK in a Triple Threat match also involving Cope Cabana for the HCW Television Title. RPK then demanded his rematch at Retribution but failed in regaining the title. Von Zipper Feud (2009) In July of 2009, RPK and Von Zipper won a match to become the number one contenders to Chris Keogh's Heavyweight Title. At Deadly Intentions 2009, the Triple Threat match of Chris Keogh vs. RPK vs. Von Zipper was changed to Chris Keogh defending against RPK. RPK won and it was later learned that RPK had attacked Von Zipper, thus ending Genesis and creating a fued between the two. Von Zipper challenged RPK to an Extreme Rules match at Affilction 2009 but RPK retained the title. A month later at the When Worlds Collide supercard, Von Zipper pinned RPK and won the HCW Heavyweight Title and retained the HCW Television Title. 2 weeks later RPK won a Triple Threat unifying the THW Undisputed Title, TBW Heavyweight Title and HCW Heavyweight Title that also involved Von Zipper and AC. Hybrid Championship Wrestling (2010-2011) Prophecy (2009- Present) With the new found friendship with AC, RPK re-entered his fued with Chris Keogh. RPK went on to retain his title in a No DQ match at Fall From Grace 2009. One and a half months later, Chris Keogh beat RPK in an I Quit match to win the title. Chris Keogh then retained the title a month later in a Triple Threat match involving RPK and Von Zipper. RPK regained the title in a Last Man Standing match. Four months later, Von Zipper beat him to win the title. Skull Jr., GBYWN, and NBYWA (2008-2009) In November of 2008, RPK faced off against Skull Jr. in a Best 2 out of 3 Falls match for the newly created GBYWN Michigan Heavyweight Championship. Skull Jr. made RPK submit in the first match but RPK picked up the victories in the next 2 falls. RPK was GBYWN Michigan Heavyweight Champion until the belt was changed to the NBYWA International Heavyweight Championship. RPK defended the title against AC and Skull Jr. in a King of the Mountain match, and in Mid August of 2009 RPK beat Skull Jr. in a Career vs. Career match in which the, THW Undisputed Title, THW World Heavyweight Title, and the NBYWA International Title were on the line. Michigan Wrestling Association (2010-2012) After RPK lost to Von Zipper, he decided it was time for a change. He joined the Michigan Wrestling Association and debuted on December 19, 2010, at MWA "Snow Storm". He defeated Ghoul for a spot in the main event and went on to defeat Skull Jr. and Karnage in a triple threat match to win the vacant MWA World Heavyweight Championship. On December 27 at "MWA IMPACT", RPK retained his title against Karnage and defeated both Karnage and Skull in a tornado tag team match. His partner was John Smith. RPK didn't make the January 9 or January 23 editions of "IMPACT". After those shows MWA announced a hiatus and scheduled a return for April. While MWA didn't return in April, Skull and RPK did at the supershow "NBYWA 2: Rivals" in a two-round hardcore match. The first round was for Skull's MWA Hardcore Championship and the second round was for Skull's NBYWA World Heavyweight Championship. Skull defeated him quickly in round 1, but RPK made a comeback in round 2 and defeated Skull to win the NBYWA World Title after some interference by Karnage. At "NBYWA 3: Grudge" on June 26, RPK retained the MWA World Title against Skull and Karnage. Before the canceled July 3rd "MWA IMPACT", RPK was attacked by someone unknown and was put out of action for around two weeks. The NBYWA Board of Directors revoked his NBYWA World Title and awarded it to the #1 contender, Skull, due to his condition. He was promised a shot at the belt when his condition improves. On December 18 at "HCW Storm Storm 2011", he lost to Hung Solo in a match for the MWA Hardcore Championship. Karnage was also involved. On September 16, 2012 at the last "MWA IMPACT" (serving as MWA's final event), RPK gave up a match between himself and Skull for the MWA, THW, and NBYWA World Titles. Skull won all the belts due to forfeit and fired RPK from MWA as his last act as owner of the federation, but RPK superkicked him and delivered a shoot promo, mentioning him, Higher Passion Wrestling, and the state of backyard wrestling in the mid-west. Total Hardcore Wrestling (2011-2012) On July 14, 2011, Skull Jr. restarted his old federation Total Hardcore Wrestling after he quit the Michigan Wrestling Association. He resumed his role as World Heavyweight Champion and announced the return show to take place on August 19. Soon after this, RPK joined the federation. On September 3, Skull, RPK, and Claus Suburbanite made their way to Higher Passion Wrestling in Hockingport, Ohio. There, at "NBYWA 6", RPK defeated Skull to win the THW World Title. It was the first time a THW belt had changed hands outside of Michigan. At the second show, "HPW Homecoming", RPK defeated Moustapha Akkad to win the vacant HPW Underground Title. On October 1, at "HPW/NBYWA 7: Hell-O-Ween", RPK was defeated by Cody Douglas in a match for his Underground Title. On April 9, 2012, RPK announced that due to him not getting his promised shot at the NBYWA World Title, he would be taking the THW World Title hostage and will not be defending the belt. Skull responded on April 13, firing RPK and vacating the World Heavyweight Championship. However, since RPK still possessed the belt, THW was been forced to used the original belt until it could get the current one back. On September 16, that happened. At MWA's final event, RPK willingly gave up his MWA World Title and the THW World Title belt to Skull Jr. and delivered a shoot promo afterward. Despite being fired, as a member of All-Out Championship Wrestling, RPK was allowed to appear at THW 23/NBYWA 8. At Day 1 on September 29, RPK made an impact, interfering in Claus Suburbanite and The Demon's match, allowing Claus to win the THW Hardcore Championship and winning an Elimination Battle Royal in the main event. He had no scheduled matches for Day 2 the next day, but he betrayed Claus after he lost the THW Hardcore Title in a rematch, and joined forces with Donovan Bagwell, ambushing Skull after their match for the THW World Title (which Donovan won). All-Out Championship Wrestling (2012-Present) On April 7, 2012, days before he was fired from THW, the federation and All-Out Championship Wrestling made a talent-exchange deal that unified the rosters, making RPK a member of AOCW. After his firing and move to Kalamazoo (AOCW's base of operations), AOCW became RPK's home federation. However, in late 2012, he moved back to the eastern side of the state, making his home federation unknown. Between late 2012 and early 2013, RPK and Sean Steel from Higher Passion Wrestling began a feud over Twitter and Facebook that led to a match being booked at HPW's "Backyard Brawl" on July 6. Whenever Sean would make a promo against RPK, RPK didn't respond. It was revealed at "Backyard Brawl" that they were working together and formed a group called Reality. At the show, Sean claimed that RPK became the "President" of the NBYWA. His match against Steel was canceled and replaced with a match against James Blackwell. The match, after an all-out brawl between Reality and HPW took place, was declared a no-contest. On September 1 at "NBYWA 9: On The Fly", RPK gained a shot at the NBYWA World Title against Skull. Skull offered to settle the dispute and put the position of NBYWA Overseer on the line as well. Late in the match, it looked as if RPK was out, but Reality broke up the pin and a brawl ensued. RPK hit the superkick on Skull and won not only his second NBYWA World Title, but the Overseer position as well, putting him in charge of all the NBYWA's operations. Afterward, he used said powers to override Skull's authority as THW owner to hire himself, Jeff Gates, and "Wild Man" Dan back to THW's roster. On May 25 at "HCW Memorial Bash," it was announced by Skull that the three Councilors of the NBYWA voted unanimously to remove him from the Overseer position. Big Lew was introduced as his replacement. Later that day, he successfully defended the NBYWA World Title against Coalt Williams, Gates (now known as "#RealHeel" Jeff Keel,) and "Wild Man" Dan in an elimination match. Non-Wrestling Roles (2005-Present) RPK was the co-owner of HCW (along with Von Zipper) when the federation opened in 2005, and became the sole owner when it returned in 2011. On February 15, 2012, he became the third of three councilors of the National Backyard Wrestling Alliance. It is the second highest position of authority in the community. In Wrestling -'Finishers' *Say Hello to the Angels (Inverted GTS) *The Aneurysm (Modified Test Drive) *Plague in the Heavens (High Angle Senton Bomb) *Long Island Bridge (Bridging Grounded Double Chicken wing) -'Signatures' *Flip Piledriver *Inverted Headlock Backbreaker *High Angle Boston Crab *Gutwrench Powerbomb -'Entrance Themes' *"Away" by Mercy Drive *"Walk" by Pantera *"Purity" by Slipknot *"Pull Harder vs. This Fire Burns" Trivium and Killswitch Engaged *"If Ya Think I'm Sexy" N-Trance/Rod Stewart Championships and accomplishments *'Hybrid Championship Wrestling' **HCW Undisputed Championship (2 time) **HCW Television Championship (2 time) **HCW Heavyweight Championship (3 times) **HCW Tag Team Championship (w/ Chris Keogh) (1 Time) **HCW Hardcore Championship (2 times) **1st HCW Triple Crown Champion **1st Undisputed HCW World Champion *'National Backyard Wrestling Alliance' **NBYWA World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **NBYWA International Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Total Hardcore Wrestling' **THW World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **THW Undisputed Championship (1 time) *'Higher Passion Wrestling' **HPW Underground Championship (1 time) *'Michigan Wrestling Association' **MWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time)